you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Teste Especial do Navio de Cruzeiro
The |Senjō Shiken}} is the second and final summer special exam administered by the faculty and staff of Advanced Nurturing High School at their special cruise ship, Speranza. It mainly aims to assess and hone the ability of freshman students to think critically, analyze the situation at hand and resolve the given problem. The ability to work creatively with imagination and work determinedly towards resolving the problem, such traits will also become vital for this task. This test happened three days right after the Deserted Island Special Test and spanned for about three days. Guidelines Rules * The exam starts at 8:00 AM on the first day. ** An email will be sent to all groups of the fact that the students were already chosen. * The exam itself will mostly take place between 1:00 PM and 9:00 PM. ** Students are free to act as they wish during the day. * For about an hour each day, twice, groups will need to gather together and discuss. ** Content of the talk will be left up to the discretion of each group. * At the end of the exam, the students of other groups must be identified. ** This will be done between 9:30 PM and 10:00 PM. ** Only one answer can be submitted by each group. ** The answers must be sent to faculty members through a certain address that will be provided to mobile phones. * The student cannot be the one to send the answers. * The identity of the student of the group you are assigned must only be sent. ** Any other answer will be marked as invalid. * Details of the results of the exam will be mailed to students by 11:00 PM on the final day. Possible End Results # #* If the answers of the student as well as the other group members are all correct, they will all receive private points (including members other than the student themselves). # #* If there are incorrect answers or unanswered questions by people other than the student, only the student will receive private points. # #* In the case that someone other than the answers the question before waiting for the allocated time and answers correctly, the class the answerer belongs to will receive class points each and the answerer themselves will receive private points for themselves. #* On the other hand, classes whose have been identified will receive a penalty of class points for their whole class. Once this has been achieved, the test will be over for the group. #** However, if a member that belongs to the class of the answers correctly, the previous result will be made invalid and the examination for that group will continue. # #* In the case that someone other than the answers the question before waiting for the allocated time and answers incorrectly, the class the answerer belongs to will receive a penalty of class points each but the will still receive private points. #* If the answer is given incorrectly, the group's exam will end. #** However, if a member belonging to the class of the is the one who answered incorrectly, the answer will be considered invalid and will not be accepted. Administrators The roles of the administrators in this exam are the following: * To ensure a balanced and fair grouping of all students * To ensure that the violence doesn't take place during the entire exam period * To administer points accordingly Participants Freshman students are divided into groups of 13 (with varying no. of individuals from four class) thus completing the twelve symbolic zodiac groups. The is determined by a logical rule: When the surnames of the group members are arranged in the phonetic chart, the has the same order of the animal they were assigned to in the Chinese zodiac. You-Zitsu Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 5 Ox Group Rabbit Group Dragon Group Horse Group Monkey Group Rooster Group Exam Proper Results Exam Group Basis | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Ox Group |rowspan="6" |4 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is wrong. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Tiger Group |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Rabbit Group |rowspan="6" |4 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is wrong. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="9" |Dragon Group |rowspan="9" |1 |colspan="2" | 's identity is shared. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Snake Group |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Horse Group |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is correct. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Sheep Group |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Monkey Group |rowspan="6" |3 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is correct. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Rooster Group |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is correct. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Dog Group |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Pig Group |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |Traitor's assessment is correct. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Class Points: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |} Class Basis | |- |rowspan="2" |B-Class CP PP |803 | |- | | |- |rowspan="2" |C-Class CP PP |642 | |- | | |- |rowspan="2" |D-Class CP PP |362 | |- | | |} References